


this isn’t high school

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: where years after their breakup, sehun and jongin find themselves in the same workplace with lives that they swore they’d never let each other experience.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- next chapter will be released iffff the first one doesn’t flop lol  
> \- for the nth time english isn’t my first language!  
> \- enjoy ! and let me know if u want me to upload the next chapter <3 which will include more characters <3

* * *

** chapter 1: straws after work **

the sound of pen clicks, telephone rings, the smell of coffee and paper, the bone cracking sounds, were all getting into sehun’s nerves. it’s tuesday. it’s like monday part 2. the only difference is that on tuesdays, no one’s saying “monday.” 

“look up, you.” one of sehun’s colleagues, junmyeon, stood beside his desk with a cup of coffee. sehun looked up and sighed, cracking his neck after. “how did the meeting go?” sehun asked, junmyeon answered with a hmm sound and a head tilt. sehun chuckled, he knew that junmyeon was as bored as him and that he just sat at the meeting while daydreaming. “but there’s this one guy, though,” junmyeon sipped before continuing, “he’s young and shy but full of enthusiasm, we’re considering him.” he said, raising his brows while curving his lips. “he’s an achiever too.” junmyeon added.

sehun nodded, he looked at the empty desk on the corner of the room, it’s been a week since that place has been occupied. “i don’t think i’ll get used to staring there accidentally and someone else is sitting there.” said sehun. “yixing catches your eye, huh?” junmyeon smiled, looking at the empty desk as well. “always, it’s kind of weird,” sehun raised his brows, “it’s like he can read my mind through our accidental eye contacts.” he said, making junmyeon giggle. “i miss that dude already,” junmyeon sipped from his cup of coffee, “he’s in a better company now, to be honest.” junmyeon said under his breath, making sure no one hears. 

“so that’s it? you’re only considering that one guy?” sehun asked, removing his eyeglasses and then wiping it with the cleaner. “there’s this girl too, but she just graduated 2 days ago and the h.r. just wasn’t sure about her,” junmyeon scratched his head, trying to remember the other one, “and there’s another guy, he’s shy but he’s so damn professional for someone who had just been hit by a car.” 

“say that again?”

“dickhead said he was running late for this interview and even though he followed the stoplights, accidents happen.” junmyeon shrugged, “damn is he okay though?” sehun placed his glasses back on his face and arranged it by pushing it up his nose bridge. “yup, it was just a light bump and he wasn’t even limping or bleeding.” junmyeon explained.

sehun sighed and went back to typing whatever he was typing, junmyeon gave him a pat on the back and walked away. 

the week passed and sehun finally got the weekend he was longing for.

saturday,

sunday,

and it’s monday once again.

sehun sat down on his chair and couldn’t help but notice that something’s new in his peripheral vision. he removed his coat and hung it at the back of his chair and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge to see clearly. there were boxes on the desk where yixing used to sit, a cup of coffee, a bag, and the computer was open. 

“he’s early,” sehun was startled by the voice of his colleague seated next to him, “damn it jennifer!” sehun whispered, dramatically holding his chest. “he looks alright, he’s also very friendly and quick.” she continued. sehun widened his eyes and tilted his head, “let’s see if he stays that way once he gets loaded with paper work.” he scoffed. 

“he’s had experience, sehun. he’s been working for 3 years, i think he’ll stay that way.” she nodded, but sehun still knew that the happy aura wouldn’t last long, just like what happened to him when he first got the job at this company.

minutes later and the new guy sat down, sehun noticed that but he couldn’t care less, he wanted to start working as soon as possible so he won’t have to work overtime again. 

“that’s him.”

“jennifer! stop doing that!”

jennifer pointed with her eyes, sehun followed. 

sehun shouldn’t have. 

jongin.

it’s the jongin he used to be friends with, he used to come over his place all the time. the two of them have seen how cringey they could be, how stinky their socks could be. it’s the jongin that sehun used to love, and also the reason why sehun stopped loving until he met baekhyun 11 months ago.

sehun immediately looked away and went back to what he was doing. it’s been 7 years and even though he’s grown and more mature now, his awkwardness and never knowing how to act natural were still present. 

“is everyone here?” the voice of the marketing department’s manager was heard. everyone looked up and some even answered, some of the people there weren’t even from the marketing team, they just wanted to know who the newbie was. but sehun didn’t. he could see their manager at jongin’s desk and he knew that they were about to welcome him, it happens everytime they have a newbie. sehun could see everything happening in the corners of his eyes but he just can’t look at jongin after everything they’ve been through.

“good now i’d like to introduce jongin kim, the newest member of the marketing team,” the manager said with enthusiasm, “introduce yourself, don’t be shy.” the manager smiled at him, jongin nodded and did what he was supposed to. 

jongin was shy and it was showing, but his eye smile was standing out and that’s what everyone noticed. “good morning everyone! i’m jongin, the new social media coordinator, uh,” he had no idea what to say next, but everyone still thought he was cute— he really was cute. “i’m just shy and awkward but i’ve been in this biz for 3 years now, and i promise that i’ll never disappoint.” jongin smiled, some walked to him and shook his hand, some gave him a pat on the back and a short good-luck cheer.

sehun was avoiding his gaze too much that he didn’t even notice that he did not look at jongin at all even until his mini speech ended. he sat down and went back to working, everything went back to normal. everyone went back to being busy that sehun didn’t have to worry about avoiding jongin. 

until the day ended and someone from the office just had to be so friendly and welcoming. there’s always that one guy, anyways. he welcomes the new ones, he gives advices, he’s friends with everyone, he’s junmyeon. “cab’s here!” one of their colleagues said, “presentation is tomorrow, don’t forget.” another colleague replied, followed by a “yes” from the former. 

the office floor is almost empty, from 26 people to 14. sehun finished his work and was ready to leave, until junmyeon stopped him from getting up his seat. 

“so we’re just gonna pretend that you don’t know _the drill?_ ” junmyeon playfully punched sehun’s shoulder. sehun sighed, he couldn’t think of an excuse. “i can’t, my eyes are killing me i just wanna sleep.” he adjusted his eye glasses. “come on! we always do this,” junmyeon said in a humming tone, “we also did this to you when you were new and you promised to do it with us cause we were so good to you, remember?” said junmyeon, convincing sehun to go with them. 

the drill? it’s literally just getting to know the new one while having coffee near their building so that they become comfortable with each other.

sehun wanted to say why he didn’t want to get coffee, but he thought it was kind of unnecessary because it was years ago, it might come off as immature. 

“where is he? he’s the new one and he’s the late one?” sehun was fidgety, looking here and there. “relax, i told him we’ll meet him at the coffee shop but i forgot to tell which one.” junmyeon said, already chewing on his 4th churro. there were 4 coffee shops, sehun rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, “i could’ve been home by now.” he sighed. junmyeon widened his eyes while frowning, “what’s up with you? you’re never like this.” he asked, sehun just ignored. another colleague from the human resource team, minseok, came in looking dashing as ever like he didn’t work for 8 hours straight. “ayo minseok!” junmyeon raised his hand and snapped his fingers so minseok would see them. minseok walked towards them and immediately noticed sehun’s face. he looked at junmyeon, and the latter immediately answered without even minseok asking a question, “his eyes hurt, don’t mind him.” junmyeon nodded. minseok scrunched his nose, “i’m gonna pretend i believe you.” 

everything felt surreal to sehun. jongin probably saw him already in the workplace cause of course they were under the same roof for eight hours, but sehun just didn’t know how to act. should he greet him with a smile? should he greet him with professionalism? or should he greet him while trying to look intimidating so jongin won’t bring up the topic? yes, sehun’s kind of assuming.

5 minutes

4 minutes

1 second

sehun’s one second away from jongin.

he looks different, sehun thought, looking at jongin whenever jongin wasn’t looking. while minseok and junmyeon kept asking jongin stuff, sehun was just there laughing whenever they start laughing, nodding whenever they start nodding, he’s just pretending to be unbothered while drinking his iced coffee, he didn’t even notice that he was already chewing his straw. 

jongin noticed it, and he knew exactly why sehun was chewing it, but he stayed silent for sehun’s sake.

“minseok, stop asking already and give sehun a chance to get to know him!” junmyeon rolled his eyes before grabbing another churro, “your name is junmyeon.” said minseok, grabbing the churro away from junmyeon’s hand. “oh! uh...” sehun placed his coffee back to the table, he saw how chewed up his straw was that all he could do was scratch his neck. “what? nothing?” minseok said, munching on his churro. “he probably knows him already since he got nothing to ask,” junmyeon said jokingly without realizing he’s actually saying the truth.

“yup!”

“no!”

jongin and sehun said, at the same time.

“well yeah,”

“actually no,”

their words got stacked, confusing the other two.

“i mean, sehun and i know each other, yes.” jongin made sure his voice was louder than the younger one. “but we haven’t seen each other since highschool?” jongin squinted his eyes, remembering how long it’s been. “highschool, right.” sehun nodded. 

“you still bite straws, huh?” jongin awkwardly laughed, but no one knew it was an awkward laugh besides sehun and himself. 

_ fuck! _

“i’ve been using metal straws and i forgot how plastic straws felt like so,” sehun picked up his coffee for literally no reason and shrugged. probably to lessen the awkwardness. “ohhh, so that explains why sehun didn’t want to join us today!” junmyeon clapped, “what?!” sehun laughed but his eyes were telling junmyeon that he’ll kill him after this.

“you didn’t wanna see me?” jongin laughed, but his eyes were telling sehun that he’s such a loser. 

“yeah! cause you know him already, duh.” junmyeon continued. “the three of us always do this with newbies to get to know them.” minseok told jongin cause he looked confused. 

“so you’re we’re both 25 now, huh?” jongin asked, “yeah,” sehun nodded while raising his brows, he just wanted to act naturally, but jongin could see how he’s overdoing it. “got your own apartment or do you still live with your parents?” jongin asked, sehun quickly knew where the conversation was going. “oh him? he-“ 

“is asking me, junmyeon,” sehun didn’t let junmyeon speak, “i’m actually staying with my parents at the moment but i’m moving back to my apartment once they go back to the states.” he finished his sentence. “you? finally bought your own place or still renting?” sehun asked casually, “renting?” jongin tilted his head, “oh! yeah i used to rent when we were in high school but now i live in the condo unit near there, remember the, uhm,” jongin forgot the term that he started drawing squares in the air. sehun widened his eyes, “oh! the building that was under construction before?” he asked, “yeah, it wasn’t that expensive but it should be cause it’s,” jongin did a chef’s kiss gesture.

“really? we should hang in there sometime then!” minseok suggested, “that’d be nice, but i wouldn’t suggest doing that any time soon though,” jongin nervously laughed. “why not?” sehun asked, “there’s a leak going on and the scent is unimaginable, the repair’s probably gonna take a long time.” jongin nodded, easily convincing the other three— the other two, rather.

and the other two? they had no idea that **the other two** just exchanged lies. 

sehun is 25 that is still living with his parents, he’s too broke to buy himself an apartment. jongin’s no better, he’s the same age and his life 7 years ago? no difference or improvement. but of course they wouldn’t admit that to each other, for reasons only the two of them know.

-

[7 years ago.]

“fucking road is closed again.” sehun sighed after seeing the road signs, he badly wanted to stop walking cause his legs were killing him. jongin looked at sehun before chuckling, he finds sehun the cutest whenever he’s pissed. “that’s what happens when the construction for our future home is ongoing, relax.” he placed his arms around sehun’s shoulders, walking towards the other way to get inside the place jongin was renting. 

they finally arrived and sehun quickly jumped on jongin’s bed as if it’s his. jongin didn’t mind, sehun was his spousey. jongin removed his shoes and arranged his room first before jumping on his bed as well. sehun rolled to his right, giving jongin space. “love me.” said sehun, offering his back to jongin so they could cuddle. jongin quickly placed his leg and arm on sehun, but it wasn’t enough for sehun. “love me!” sehun was being a whiney babie, “what do you call this then?” jongin asked, “tighter! like this.” sehun demonstrated the love he wanted on the pillow he’s hugging. jongin smiled with his nose crunch, then cuddling sehun tighter right after. 

jongin’s arm was under sehun’s head, and sehun was completely enjoying it. it’s like all his tiredness were gone.

the two of them woke up and sat down on the floor after their short nap. it’s time for their daily play station bonding with food on the side.

jongin played first, and sehun decided to eat before playing. jongin noticed how quiet sehun was being, though. it felt like something was off. “what’s wrong?” jongin was trying so hard to look at him but he couldn’t because he was in the middle of a battle. “what are you talking about?” sehun asked while removing the paper wrapped around his burger, “oh, i know.” something just clicked on jongin’s mind. 

sehun had no idea what jongin was talking about, he probably didn’t realize it himself. “nothing’s wrong, i’m eating.” sehun took a bite. jongin chortled, “your straw.” 

“damn it,” sehun whispered to himself as he hid his drink behind his back, he thought he wouldn’t be caught. jongin suddenly threw him the other controller without sehun’s knowledge, “you wanna go home, don’t you?” jongin asked, “give yourself a break, you’ll do great tomorrow.” jongin scooted near his boyfriend. sehun took another bite before placing it on the side for awhile then he picked up the controller from the floor. sehun was too nervous about the college entrance exam he’s going to take that he just wanted to go home and flood his brain with terms and formulas. “i gotta stop doing that.” said sehun, “doing what?” jongin asked back,

“munching on straws whenever i wanna leave, what else?” 

“uh wearing fitted tops at the gym?”

“i’ll wear it if i feel sexy in it! you’re not the target market, goofy.” sehun rolled his eyes before killing jongin in the game they were playing. jongin nodded, “noted.” he accepted his defeat. “you don’t have to stop munching on straws,” jongin grabbed his drink and sipped, 

“i’m the only one who knows what it means, anyways.” 


	2. Chapter 2

** chapter 2: what he said **

“stop doing that.” baekhyun whispered, making sehun sigh because once again, he failed to stop himself. baekhyun looked around, “don’t embarrass me.” then quickly turned sehun’s straw upside down and went back to leaning on his chair as if nothing happened. sehun didn’t want to come there in the first place, he’s a busy man with a stable work so why would he wanna give that up for a modeling career that has no assurance whether it’s gonna flop or not? but baekhyun wanted sehun to try it so badly as a boyfriend and as a person who scouts models for a living.

a woman in a blazer, probably in her 40s, went back to their table together with a younger woman in her 30s. sehun exchanged awkward smiles with them, as much as he wanted to get out of there, he didn’t want to embarrass baekhyun. “sehun, right?” the younger woman asked, she looked approachable and friendly unlike the older one, she looked intimidating as hell and sehun was feeling a little scared. “yes, sehun oh.” he nodded, “have you experienced modeling before?” the woman asked, observing sehun’s proportions in a non creepy way. “no, actually, i’ve never experienced anything like that.” sehun said. baekhyun and the woman did an eye contact and sehun could see that they were talking with their eyes, just like how yixing and him communicate at the office. 

“like?” baekhyun shrugged, “he’s extremely gorgeous and perfect, it’s unbelievable how no one has scouted him yet.” baekhyun looked at his boyfriend, making sehun shy. “damn, he’s in love with you.” the woman told sehun, making everyone at the table laugh except the eldest one in there. “let me see your walk.” she finally spoke, still no emotions on her face. sehun felt his heart drop to his tail bone. he’s an introvert and the last thing he’d want to do is do a strut in a restaurant. sehun looked at baekhyun before standing up, baekhyun just smiled at him and blinked, telling him he’ll do great. 

“stop.” the woman halted sehun before the man could even walk, “bring him with you this saturday,” the woman told baekhyun, stood up and grabbed her bag, she was ready to leave. “are you free on saturday?” the younger woman whispered, but before sehun could even answer, baekhyun already answered her for him, “he’s always with me during saturdays, we’ll be there.” baekhyun nodded. 

sehun was confused, he had no idea what just happened. sehun sat down after the two left, still confused as fuck. “if she won’t give me a chance to walk for her then why’d she bother asking?” sehun widened his eyes while frowning, making baekhyun smile. “she saw your meaty plump butt.” he answered sehun, but the look on sehun’s face looked like he didn’t answer his question correctly. “look,” baekhyun adjusted his seat, “she doesn’t give a fuck about the way someone walks, all she cares about is the body.” he said before biting into his pasta. “thanks for doing this for me, you have no idea how grateful i am.” baekhyun looked at sehun, “anything for you.” sehun playfully winked, making the other one cringe and almost choke on his pasta. the two of them ended up laughing. 

but even though sehun was putting on a happy face, he genuinely didn’t want to enter a modeling job. he wanted to help baekhyun and make him happy so much that he forgot about what he wants for himself.

_ what do i really want? _

-

jongin wasn’t sure if the feeling of water dropping on his cheek was just part of his dream or not because it felt too real. he opened his eyes, squinting because of the sudden brightness in his vision but then widening his eyes after realizing that the water dropping on his cheek was real and not just a dream. it was the leak from the upstairs of the place he’s renting— used to rent, but it’s his now. he stood up and quickly moved his bed away from the leak. he then placed a bucket on the spot where the water was dropping. it’s morning, it’s too early for stress, but it’s already stressing him out. he washed his face immediately because it would just be plain gross not to. after washing, he walked towards his kitchen to prepare instant noodles for breakfast, and while waiting for the water to boil, he sat down on his bed because he felt like he needed to. a lot has happened in his morning, he just wanted to sit for awhile and not think of anything.

he should’ve sat down away from his window cause the view from there just made him think more. it was the condominium that he wished he had.  there’s probably no leaks in there, he thought. minutes passed and he’s on his phone while eating instant noodles, and the way his feed was flooded with the faces of his new co workers just made him curious that he decided to scroll through their accounts.

he started off with the first one on the ig stories list at the top of his screen, it’s mark lee from the marketing team. looks youthful and unproblematic, but is a pro. jongin scrolled through junmyeon’s account next, “damn,” he chuckled after seeing a lot of sehuns. jongin knew that they were close, it was obvious. 

_ junmyeon, minseok, who the fuck is this? _

jongin zoomed in carefully, he didn’t want to double tap a picture from 4 months ago. but before he could even take a closer look, a call came in.

“what now?” jongin answered while chewing, “ew what the fuck are you munching on?” the voice on the other line was heard. “none of your business, want some?” jongin continued on munching, he knows how the person he’s talking to hates the sound of chewing. 

“i’m at the bubble tea shop that you always go to, want me to get you anything?” 

“kyungsoo,” jongin sighed, “sometimes you’re so annoying but sometimes you’re the best,” jongin said in a humming tone, “but that’s what  brothers do!” he said. “right,” kyungsoo chuckled, “sike! i just got a text and it’s urgent, i can’t buy you a drink i’m gonna hang up now bye!” then kyungsoo ended the call, confusing jongin because of the sudden rushed tone from kyungsoo’s voice. jongin swore to himself that he’d let himself rest on the weekends. no going out, no taking the bus or subway, just eat and sleep. but thanks to kyungsoo, jongin started to crave for some bubble tea. well, he could just stay at home and order online but he felt like it would be a waste of money to pay for the delivery fee when he could just walk for 10 minutes because it’s literally that close to where he lives.

jongin grabbed a random hoodie from his closet and wore it on top of his shirt, grabbed his essentials and stuffed it in his pockets, he was good to go. 

he went inside, the air conditioner breeze was felt. there was a free spot on the first counter, jongin immediately walked towards it and ordered. he didn’t have to read, he knew every letter and every word on the bubble tea he’s ordering. 

“large sized classic bubble tea, crushed oreos on top-“

he heard himself in a different voice through the person on the second counter next to him. they were saying it at the same time in the same tone, it was weird that even the employees were amazed. the stranger chuckled, jongin’s eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe someone has the exact same taste as him. “65 percent sugar?” the stranger smiled, 

“what are your pronouns?” jongin whispered, “he slash him.” the stranger answered.

“what he said.” jongin told the employee to finish his order. “how’d you know?” jongin was being friendly because the stranger was being friendly as well. “lucky guess, my boyfriend orders it almost everyday so,” the stranger shrugged. jongin nodded, “he has taste then,” followed by the stranger’s chuckle. “he asked you to buy him a drink, huh?” jongin assumed, “nah, we’re going to an orientation today and he’s nervous, i thought this might calm him down.” the stranger answered. 2 minutes later and their orders were ready, the stranger’s name was called first. 

“oh, it’s here.” the stranger grabbed it, “jongin, right? man it was nice meeting you, enjoy your drink!” the stranger offered a fist bump before going. “you too! uh...” jongin squinted his eyes to read the stranger’s name written on the cup but it was covered by the stranger’s fingers. the stranger moved his fingers to let jongin read it when he could’ve just said his name verbally. “cool!” jongin didn’t know how to pronounce it and it showed, but the stranger just smiled at him and continued walking away. he looked like he was in a rush just like kyungsoo. 

-

it’s monday once again. roads are busy, car honks are heard, the traffic is unbelievable.

“oh, there goes the victoria’s secret ass.” junmyeon couldn’t help but tease sehun, “-emble. guys have you heard about that? that’s when models pretend to be the avengers.” junmyeon saved himself after seeing the human resource manager walk past them. sehun didn’t tell them that he’s entered a modeling agency, but junmyeon did. sehun knew he shouldn’t have told junmyeon but he’s the closest to him. “shut up.” sehun was shy while everyone was making weird noises to make him smile. “congrats for making it to a modeling agency but i really have to talk to you.” the marketing team manager went from smiling to making a concerned face, sehun didn’t even have the chance to sit down and fix his things. the manager walked back to his office, sehun followed. “so,” the manager sat down on his seat, “the social media promo that you guys made was impressive but i’m afraid it might stay like that forever,” he sneered. “i mean it’s been what, 7 months? and although it’s good, the sales are still not going higher.” the manager faced his laptop to sehun who was standing with his hands clasped in-front his lower belly. “hmm,” sehun studied the graph that shows their company’s sales. “can we do a meeting, sir? is everyone here?” sehun asked. the manager sighed, “yes we can but it’s my son’s awards day so i have to leave early.” the manager was looking at sehun with that look. “i’ll treat you! i swear!” the manager stood up and gave sehun a bro pat, “let’s talk about what you guys have discussed tomorrow, i trust you.” the manager playfully pinched sehun’s cheek. he still sees sehun as the fresh graduate baby who cries whenever he gets shouted at by the boss. sehun laughed, “no worries, sir.” sehun went back to his desk after his manager nodded at him. 

“manager’s not available from lunch, guys!” sehun loudened his voice, he also noticed that junmyeon’s not there anymore, probably back in the h.r. “right, meeting after lunch, too!” sehun stated, followed by the sound of sighs. sehun was feeling the jitters, he’s close with everyone in the marketing department but this is his first time handling a meeting. 

hours passed and it was time for the meeting. the marketing team went inside the meeting room and sat down, sehun sat down at the head of the table. jongin could see how sehun’s so fidgety and so try hard, “hey,” jongin gave him a pat on the back, “it’s just us.” jongin shrugged and sat down. sehun smiled at jongin but the jitters were still there. it’s literally not that deep, he’s just gonna say what the manager told him to say and that’s all, that’s no different from junmyeon saying what sehun told him. but again, this is his first time handling a meeting. 

“so-“

“sorry to interrupt but where’s sehun?” the security guard from downstairs opened the door with his right hand, a cup holder with a bubble tea on his left hand. sehun’s face lightened up, and everyone could see that. “didn’t expect him to check his phone at this hour,” sehun stood up and quickly walked towards the security guard, “thanks!” sehun smiled and went back to his seat. sehun penetrated his metal straw through the bubble tea cover and started sipping. jongin was sitting kind of near and saw that it was from the bubble tea shop he always go to, and something clicked. “who’s he?” jongin whispered to his seatmate’s ear,

“his boyfriend, not sure with the name.” 

“oh he has a boyfriend?” jongin didn’t expect to hear that. he was happy for sehun but jongin felt something that he shouldn’t have, it’s not jealousy or anything because he’s moved on already but a part of him just felt bad for himself. it’s like jongin’s happy for sehun because he’s now with someone else but jongin hasn’t dated since their break up, and even though he hates to admit it, it’s because sehun set the standards so high for him. 

the meeting started, everyone shared their ideas and thankfully no one humiliated themselves. weeks passed and everyone noticed how their stocks finally went up, more investors started investing and for the first time in months the company has improved. “see, this is what happens when everyone shares their thoughts,” the manager said, blowing his cup first, making sure the coffee won’t burn his lips. “imagine if jessica whispered throughout the whole meeting then you guys wouldn’t hear her suggestion!” the manager pointed his coffee towards jessica, followed by cheers from the marketing team. the manager sipped one again before saying something, “i wasn’t there during the meeting that’s why i think it’s just right for me to announce that we are having a 3 day trip to jeju!” he loudened his voice, raising his cup. “bring your kids or your partners and don’t forget tell them it isn’t free!” the manager raised his brows and smiled before going back to his office.

-

“fuck!” said junmyeon, and even though he was knly heard through sehun’s phone speakers, sehun could still see how junmyeon said it with a feet stomp. “yeah,” sehun laughed, folding his clothes then putting it in his luggage. “the h.r could never, they’re all nuts in there.” junmyeon whined. “trust me, the marketing department just got lucky.” said sehun. 

_ “so who are you bringing?” _

“me? like i have someone to bring.” jongin answered kyungsoo through the phone. jongin had his feet up the table while eating ice cream directly from its container, horror movie playing on his television while his vacation clothes were all piled up on the side of his couch. “are your things packed?” kyungsoo asked after hearing jongin’s eating sounds. “yeah, i’m good to go.” jongin lied or else kyungsoo will nag him again, or that’s what he thought. 

hours passed. it’s 6am, it’s better to leave early to avoid traffic because the airport’s far from where they live.

the marketing team met up outside the company, some were overdressed and some were not. some were still yawning but most were doing boomerangs already. “alright! let’s do a headcount, guys!” mark lee’s child like voice was heard, “everyone’s here, mark.” a colleague answered, “sehun is missing.” a colleague said, making most of them turn heads to look for sehun, even jongin. 

“he told me he’ll meet us at the airport, we’re good.” another colleague showed her phone screen to everyone to prove that sehun texted her, everyone saw it and decided to get inside the cars. “why is sehun meeting us separately?” jongin asked as he grabs his big ass bag of chips from his stuff and immediately tearing it up, “man,” his colleague grabbed himself some chips from jongin after seeing how the latter was offering it to him, “boyfriend.” his colleague answered, biting onto the chips. 

“oh?” jongin was surprised, “oh,” then jongin realized that he knew that already. “what else, right?” jongin chuckled as he leaned on the back of his seat just to sit up again to place a pillow behind it.

he couldn’t care less, he’s moved on and happy with himself.

until they got into the airport.


End file.
